Waddles/Gallery
Gallery Made Me Realize MabelPig.gif|Mabel hugging Waddles. The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png|Mabel first finds Waddles. S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png|Waddles in the Win a pig pen. S1e9 mabel wins pig.png|Mabel after first winning Waddles. S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png|Waddles riding with Mabel on the ferris wheel. S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png|Waddles sharing a slice of pizza with Mabel. S1e9 mabel and waddles photobooth.png|Waddles in the photo booth with Mabel. S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png|Waddles's first photo booth photo. S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png|Waddles's second photo booth photo. S1e9_mabel_waddles_picture_3.png|Waddles's third photo booth photo. S1e9 Mabel and Waddles.jpg|Mabel squishing Waddles's face. S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png|Waddles in a surgeon's outfit. S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png|Mabel playing with 'Dr. Waddles'. S1e9 stole time machine.png|Waddles next to Mabel as she and Dipper look at the time machine. S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png|Mabel with Waddles. S1e9 waddles runs away.png|Waddles running after being started by the time machine's flash. S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png|Waddles being won by Pacifica in Dipper's favorite timeline. S1e9_pacifica_drags_waddles.png|Waddles trying to escape Pacifica in Dipper's favorite timeline. S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png|Mabel petting Waddles with a Caramel Apple in his mouth. S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9_watch_malfunction.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png|Mabel kisses Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg|Mabel with Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with a picture.gif|Mabel holding a picture of herself and Waddles. S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. S1e9 Waddles bouncing on back.gif|Waddles bouncing on his back. S1e9 its...a...perperoni pizza.....gif S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 win a pig.png S1e9 waddles in pen.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png S1e9 knife and fork.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 blandin camo.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 waddles on back.png S1e9 Blendin Blandin.gif Fight Fighters S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 cheating.png Summerween S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.gif|Waddles with candy in a bowl. S1e12 meme8.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 Mabel takes a picture of Waddles.jpg|Mabel takes a picture of Waddles while Candy Chiu and Grenda laugh. S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png|Waddles coming out of Grunkle Stan's stomach. S1e12 Waddles squealing.gif|Waddles squealing after popping out of Grunkle Stan's vest. S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif S1e12 mabel with waddles.png Boss Mabel S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png|Waddles as Mabel's secretary. S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png|Mabel gives Waddles a dollar. S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 mabel thats not what piggybank means.gif S1e13 secretary waddles reporting for duty.jpg S1e13 Mabel with Waddles.jpg S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.gif Bottomless Pit! S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 mabel lifts waddles with her FEET!.jpg S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 make the pig talk!.png S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e14 GENIUS!.gif The Deep End S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 pigs love ice cream and grunkles.gif Carpet Diem S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 what a boy does at a slumber party.gif S1e16 the average slumber party.gif S1e16 laughing delight.gif S1e16 waddles eating scorecard.png S1e16 candy kisses.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png S1e16 waddles hungry.png S1e16 waddles glass lick.png S1e16 waddles faces on glass.png S1e16 waddles snacks.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 waddles as soos.png S1e16 soos waddles transfer.png S1e16 waddles like a cat.png S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif Miscellaneous group sketch.jpg S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Category:Character galleries